FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a typical handle device for extracting a printed circuit board (PCB). As shown in FIG. 1, the handle device 100 has a handle 101 and two posts 102. Each post 102 is disposed on a surface of the PCB 103 via a washer 104 around an end of the PCB 103. Each end of the handle 101 is rotatably connected to a top of the post 102 by a cylindrical pin 105. Specifically, the cylindrical pin 105 is inserted into both an opening of the post 102 and an opening of the handle 101 so that the handle 101 is rotatably supported by the posts 102. The handle 101 has a rubber ring 106 at the middle thereof so that the rubber ring 106 instead of the handle 101 contacts with the PCB 103 when the handle 101 rotates. Thus, the PCB 103 and the electric parts on the PCB 103 are not damaged by the handle 101 even when the handle rotates toward the PCB 103.
FIG. 2 shows the handle device shown in FIG. 1 from the bottom of the PCB. As shown in FIG. 2, the posts 102 are fixed on the surface of the PCB 103 from the bottom of the PCB 103 by screws 201 via washers 202. The PCB 103 may have a component 203 on a back surface thereof.
When installing the handle device 100, the screws 201 are fastened from the back surface of the PCB 103 by a screw driver (not shown). Also, the typical handle device 100 is constituted of a various parts, such as screws 201, washers 104 and 202, the handle 101, the rubber ring 106, and pins 105 as explained.